We propose to continue studies on the structure and replication of avian tumor viruses and properties of virus transformed avian cells. Particular effort will go into analyzing controls over the expression of latent leukosis viruses of chickens. We will also continue studies of the structure and replication of paramyxoviruses and investigate the structure and infectivity of human hepatitis B virus.